


Fool's Gold

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: Female Brosca/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



Morrigan lifted a gaudy earring out of the pile with a bemused quirk to her eyebrow. "What kind of fool's game is this?" she asked, tone more amused than the sharp words would suggest.

Natia smirked back. "Protective coloration," she said, running her fingers over the flat plates of the necklace sprawled across her own shoulders. "Make yourself bright and gaudy enough and a certain percent of the riff-raff down here leaves you alone."

"Your enemies will be too glare-blind to follow your movements?"

"Or they figure no one would come to the slums wearing that much wealth if they couldn't take care of themselves."

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/d3Tqpnw.jpg)


End file.
